


Pups Grow Up So Fast

by TheReviewess



Series: The Mating Series [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Concussions, F/F, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: Lexa meets her mate for the first time, but she still doesn't know why she's on the icy hard ground.Featuring a Confused Lexa, an Exasperated Clarke, Raven the Comedian, and the all knowing parental units, plus a side of Sin-isms.





	Pups Grow Up So Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I finished my semester exams! Yay! One of my research papers was put up for an award at my university so that was cool, would to celebrate, have a snippet of the future (10+ years into the future) for our heroes as they realize their little Lexa is growing up. Also featuring Nyssa Being Stubborn. Again!

Alexandria Laurel Lance was one of those girls who could do anything if she set her mind to it. Nothing was impossible for her. She was smart. She had connections. Her parents were literal superheroes! She had the world at her disposal! And yet, she could not find it in herself to answer the pretty blonde girl that was hovering over her.

“Hey! Can you tell me who you are?” The blonde asked her. Though, her hair looked more like spun gold, like from the tale her Mama told her long ago.

_ Lexa, I am Lexa.  _ The girl willed herself to say, but she made no sound.

“I need you to speak, blink, groan, squeeze my fingers if you can hear me, anything!” The girl said, clearly frantic.

Lexa felt the girl take hold of her hand. Her hands were so soft and surprisingly warm given the chilly weather. Lexa tried to shake her head, but found that someone was holding it steady. Looking up, she saw another girl with brown hair and dark eyes.

“Nice of you to  _ drop _ in, Lance,” the girl said with a smile. Raven was her name. She had advanced her way through classes much like Lexa had. She had a job working for the soccer teams as some sort of student helper or whatever. She was very amusing and Lexa liked her bluntness. It reminded her of Baba.

Lexa groaned at the bad joke. Then it occurred to her that she was lying on the ice covered walkway…  _ How did I get here? _

“Lance?” The blonde asked. She had the most beautiful voice. “You know her?”

“Yup,” Raven said with a smile. “How's the weather down there, tiger?”

“Snow leopard,” Lexa groaned out, realizing she should probably speak.

“Snow leopard?” Raven and the blonde asked her

“‘m a snow leopard.” Lexa said with her words slurred slightly. Why was she even telling them that? It wouldn't make any sense to them. She should stop talking.

“I'm pretty sure you hate the cold,” Raven said quickly.

“Yup,” Lexa confirmed, popping the p for extra emphasis.

“Okay, enough chit chat,” the blonde said quickly. “Can you tell me your name?”

“Your name.” Lexa said with a hint of a dopey smile. Clearly her sire was rubbing off on her.

Raven roared with laughter at the response. “She's fine, Clarke. If she's firing off one liners like this, she should be good to go.”

Clarke, so that was the blonde goddess’s name. It was a beautiful name for a beautiful woman, even if she didn't seem amused like Lexa and Raven did.

“That is not funny!” Clarke said quickly, “I am trying to help you!”

“'m fine. Been in worse situations.” Lexa answered as she tried to get up. Raven had an iron grip on her head and neck though, effectively keeping Lexa on the ground.

“Dude, you slipped on the ice, smacked a pole and went down hard. You were out for a hot second.” Raven told her. “And Clarke said I'm not allowed to take my hands off until an ambulance arrives.”

“Ambulance?! No! No! No! No!” Lexa yelled. Hospitals were bad! The machines scared her and they didn't understand. Hospitals couldn't treat her! She needed Dr. Caitlin! She had to go! Now!!!

Lexa ripped Raven’s hands off her head and scrambled into a kneeling position. Just as she went to stand up, she felt her world go black, but not before a pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle.

When Lexa awoke the second time, she saw a different blonde. This blonde had bright hair and equally bright blue eyes with bags under them. She was sitting on a chair right by her bed, keeping an eye out on the teen.

“Hey T-Lexa,” the blonde said with a relieved smile. “Tea? Mom made some for you.”

“Baba,” Lexa croaked out. She looked around to see that she was in her bedroom with piles of fluffy blankets all around her. She saw the tea and reached for it with shaky hands. With some help from her sire, Lexa was able to take a few sips of tea before putting it back on the nightstand where her sire’s can of beer sat. Obviously Lexa had been out for a bit.

“You scared us today, munchkin.” Her Baba told her. “Nice going, slipping on ice. Clearly you inherited my clumsiness.”

Lexa smiled and rolled over to face the blonde. “I was running… and I saw… I saw her. I was not paying attention to the path and I slipped…” Lexa told her with a slight blush.

“Felt like the whole world stopped for that moment, huh?” Her sire asked her with a knowing smile.

“How did you know?!” Lexa asked, sitting up slightly.

“Ah, back down. You have a concussion, munchkin. You need rest. Your mother would murder me if you hurt yourself again. I've already died once and I don't intend to repeat that any time soon.” Her sire said while gently pushing her back on the bed. “But to answer your question, that's how I felt when I saw your mother. Now I don't remember much about meeting her, but I like to think I remembered the important parts.”

“You literally asked me if you were in heaven,” Lexa's mother said with a small grin. She was leaning on the door frame to Lexa's bedroom, watching her with the intensity that most Omegas had when it came to watching over their pups.

“Even in the beginning, I thought you were an angel,” The blonde said happily. “I just didn't realize you were my angel, yet.’

Lexa’s mother rolled her eyes at her mate. "How are you, kitten?” She asked, walking into the bedroom. She settled on Lexa's bed and brushed some stray curls from her pup's face.

“Sleepy, Mama,” Lexa looked up at her mother and then down at her pregnant belly and grinned a little, “but probably not as tired as you.”

“Get some rest, little one,” her mother said before kissing her forehead. “I feel like we both earned it.”

“Mama, what was it like when you first saw Baba?” Lexa asked her quickly.

Her parents both shared a look. Lexa had seen it many times before, and always before they said something overly lovey. While Lexa loved that her parents loved each other, it was gross to see them all lovey-dovey as Sin called it. Besides, it was normal for kids to think it was gross anyway.

“Everything stopped,” Her mother answered. “I saw her floating on a piece of driftwood. I remembered standing along the sides of the boat to get a better look. When I saw her, my world halted for a moment. The next thing I remembered was that I had suddenly been submerged into the water.”

“Wait, you fell off the boat? I thought you jumped! Nyssa! Why didn't you tell me?” The blonde asked, cackling madly. “Oh god, you fell off the boat! This is gold!”

Nyssa glared at her mate and crossed her arms. It was a little difficult to look threatening while pregnant with triplets, but Nyssa managed very well. “That is why, Ta'er al'asfer.” Nyssa grumbled back.

“You are in trouble now, Baba.” Lexa said with a smile.

Her sire grinned and batted her eyelashes at her mate. “You love me!”

“Some days I really do wonder, Sara Lance.”

“You married me.” Sara pointed out.

“I must have been caught up in the heat of the moment,” she deadpanned.

“Bullshit. I had a bomb ass, sappy as fuck proposal and you know it. I did it right and it left us both in tears.” Sara pointed out with an accomplished sort of grin in her face.

Nyssa smiled at her and placed a kiss on her lips. Sara smiled into the kiss, and her hands reached out so they were laying flat on Nyssa’s stomach. The blonde loved being able to feel her pups kicking and moving around.

“Gross,” Lexa mumbled.

Her parents pulled away and laughed at their pup’s misfortune. “Oh Lexa, you'd think you'd get over watching your mom's kiss.” Sara told her while laughing.

“Never,” Lexa responded. “You two are disgusting… but we have gotten off topic.”

“What is the topic?” Nyssa asked.

“Lex found her mate and just realized that she thinks she found her mate,” Sara answered quickly. “What's the next question, kiddo? Does the feeling of the world stopping around you ever go away?”

“How did you–”

“I'm not an idiot,” Sara told her.

“Debatable,” Nyssa coughed.

Sara glared at the woman, but Nyssa just offered her a playful smile, followed by a kiss on the cheek.

“Anyway, it takes a hot second. But it will go away, only to come back every so often to remind you of how much you love that person.” Sara told her. “You'll get used to it.”

“Does it happen to you?” Lexa asked her.

Sara looked at her Omega and grinned, “every day."

Nyssa pulled her into a kiss for that one. For all the trouble Sara Lance could get into, she was one smooth motherfucker. But also, Nyssa could never resist her charming lover. She gave excellent kisses.

“Ugh. Can you not?” Lexa groaned, “I am sick!”

“You have a concussion,” Sara deadpanned.

“I am afraid that asking your Baba to stop that would be as futile as keeping her paws out of the kitchen before dinner.” Nyssa said in a teasing tone.

“I feel so attacked right now!”

“I feel like you always feel attacked. Like, it probably is your constant state of being at this point.” Lexa muttered.

Sara looked at her mate, then to her pup, and then back at her mate. “What did I do to deserve such sass?”

“It might have something to do with your terrible jokes,” Nyssa replied with a grin.

“It's my job! I'm Dad!” Sara declared.

Lexa and Nyssa rolled their eyes.

“Whatever,” Sara mumbled. “You both should get some sleep. I'll whip up some soup for you two.” Sara hopped out of her chair and quickly returned it to Lexa's desk. When she returned, she extended a hand to Nyssa. “C’mon, Hot Mama, it's nap time for you.”

“I am perfectly capable to help cook,” Nyssa protested, taking Sara's hand.

“You're also on bed rest until delivery. Doctor's orders.” Sara informed her simply.

“Wait what?!” Lexa asked, this was news to her.

“It is nothing,” Nyssa hissed quickly, trying not to worry the girl.

“Nothing bad, Lex. The pups just aren't in the right position right now and Doc wants her to rest. At this point, we're just trying to give the pups all the time they need to develop. Doc says triplets are born around 32 to 33 weeks for the average human.” Sara explained to her daughter.

“But you two are a mated pair. Is it different for Omegas?” Lexa asked.

“As an Omega, my body is accustomed to bearing more than one pup at a time. It is rather rare when only one pup results from a litter. So I should be able to carry these little ones for a few more weeks.” She didn't seem too pleased about it, though.

Lexa knew that her mother grew more tired every day. It made sense that she was placed on bed rest, even though their whole house knew she would try to fight it. That was just how their mother was. It also didn't help that the triplets were completely unplanned.

Lexa accepted the answer and settled back among her pillows. She could see that her mother was going to fight her medically mandated laziness, so Lexa, in her infinite wisdom, did the only thing she could think of.

“Ma? Can we cuddle?”

“Of course, little one. You must still be exhausted. Head injuries are not to be trifled with,” Nyssa exclaimed, instantly going into 'mom mode’ as Sin called it.

Lexa held up the blankets, letting her mother slide into bed. Lexa willingly fell into her mother's embrace, purring happily as warmth and a familiar milky and cinnamon scent enveloped her. She didn't miss the amused and almost thankful look that her sire sent her, though.

“You two cuddle. You deserve it, Lex, after all the crazy that you've been through the last few days,” Sara told them, making it seem like Nyssa needed to be with her pup and not like this was a trick to get her to rest. “I’ll take care of dinner… and since you're stuck in bed for the next day or two, Lex, I'll bring you two dinner here. That way your mom can keep and eye on you.”

“M’kay,” Lexa mumbled, already drifting off to sleep.

Even though it was a little awkward, Lexa was quite happy with her cuddling situation. If the purring was any indication, her mother was also happy about it too.

Seeing that everything was taken care of, Sara left the room, but not before giving kissed to the two, and headed to make dinner.

“Do not think I do not know what you just did,” her mother said once Sara was out of earshot. “It will take much more than that to fool me, kitten.”

“I tried,” Lexa mumbled, not bothering to open her eyes.

“It was a valiant effort.” Nyssa replied, her voice sounding about as tired as Lexa felt.

“Night, Mama.”

“Sleep well, little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I started writing this piece back around the time I finished up the 3rd story in our series, so I've had all this shit in the back of my head. 
> 
> As to not spoil a lot of the future story, I had to rewrite it and I took out my favorite little conversation. But I love you guys, so here you go.
> 
> "You know, normal people would say that we should be lucky that she can't get pregnant, but—"
> 
> "Do not jinx us, Sara. I am far too young to become a grandmother."
> 
> "You'd be a GILF though!"
> 
> "I want a divorce."
> 
> Alright, I'm on Vacation this next week so this is all you get for now! Tata!


End file.
